


Leaves Falling Hard

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Series: Promptober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Pining, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: [Prompt: Falling leaves for Shadowhunters ship from soulofevil on tumblr]
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Promptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954540
Kudos: 3





	Leaves Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Jace's mind was still racing. Clary had approached him with the idea to track her "untrackable" brother, but he hadn't thought it would be like _that_. That it would feel like the two of them melding into one person. Everything in him was torn between feeling euphoric at how close they'd been and like it was all imploding and shredding itself from the inside-out at having been _so close_ and still walking away without her in his arms.

Yeah, they'd been thrown apart by the force of her rune, but still. He should have taken the chance to kiss her, to tell her he was still hers if she wanted him.

All of the rest of their team were inside, gearing up to go after Jonathan - exactly what he should be doing. But it wouldn't take him long to grab his swords and jacket. He could spend a little bit of time out in the courtyard, watching the leaves fall.

"Jace?" He almost resented how physically he reacted to Clary's voice.

"Hey, Clary, something wrong?" She was in her hunting gear now, ready to go after her own brother and determined to avenger her mother. Her ferocity was beautiful, her auburn hair only complemented by the autumn leaves drifting around her. Plus there was something about a woman with a sword, which Jace would _never_ admit out loud.

She cocked her head at him in that adorable way, causing a leaf to catch on her ponytail, "I was going to ask you that. We're almost ready to head out and you haven't even made it inside yet."

Jace was caught. What was he supposed to tell her? He was out here pining after her? Real cool, Herondale. "I, um," he cleared his throat. "I guess I'm still gathering my thoughts from whatever rune you used to find Jonathan."

"Oh," Her face fell and he wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She backed up, moving to head back into the Institute.

He reached out for her. "No, Clary, not - not like that. Not in a bad way." She stopped trying to escape, at least. "It felt," he met her gorgeous green eyes with a stare he knew was intense, it always was with her, "Clary, it felt amazing."

He dared to take a step closer to her, reaching his hand out to cup her cheek. "It was like I was as close to you as possible, feeling everything you felt."

She lowered her eyes, always shy and nervous when he mentioned she was amazing. "We really should get out there and find my brother before he hurts someone."

"Yeah," he pulled his hand away from her, that imploding feeling back in his gut. "You're right. We have hunting to do." He pulled the small leaf out of her hair and followed her back into the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to burn through like three different eps of Shadowhunters before I found this scene so I could write this and get it the way I wanted to.... and then I barely even used it. Still I LOVE that Clace scene with the rune from their angelic connection and it's so intense... ughhh. 
> 
> Anyway. I'm taking prompts on tumblr @miranda-gilastorm. Find me on discord: mira_gilastorm#8382
> 
> Oh I'm on twitch and stuff too.... @lifesucksgaming // twitter/ig @lsstreaming // FB @lspodcastgaming


End file.
